Book 1: Elements
by RedPurpleRose
Summary: Modern days. Amanda thought she was a regular woman. That until an accident in the office made her find out she is the Avatar. In a world with no bending. What happened to benders and why they have gone undercover? To find the answer she goes on journey to learn bending, forming on her way a quite unique team Avatar. T cuz I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**So I've decided to combine two of my favorite shows :D The first chapter is okey, but the others are kinda good^^**

**enjoy^^**

I'm what? Meeting Korra

As much as it was hard, the tall sleeping lady had to wake up. She brushed her teeth, combed her long black mixed with green strips matching her eyes hair and got dressed for work. It seemed like her gothic phase hasn't gone completely. She wore a tight black vest, a long Scandinavian skirt, gloves that were cut and showed her long fingers, her nails painted black.

She wasn't a scary person or anything. In fact, she had a very artistic mind. Since it was hard to find a job as an artist or as a musician, she decided that journalism would probably be fine for her.

She usually liked her until she recently discovered that her co-worker and arch enemy, Jemaia, have been dating her ex-boyfriend, Lori. "I can't believe he broke up with me in order to date that bitch!" she thought every time she saw her face.

"Good morning," Jemaia grated her with her high voice. She always had an evil smile on her face, Amanda noticed.

"Drop dead," Amanda said with a poisoned tone. She hated being a hypocrite. She hated Jemaia and never tried to hide it nor fight it when it to working together. She also knew Jemaia hated her to guts and didn't understand why she was so phony. Amanda sat near her desk and started to type on her computer. Jemaia decided it was the perfect time to polish her nails.

"Oh, someone doesn't have enough sex? Luckily, you have a boyfriend. Oh, wait a minute! He dumped you for me!" Jemaia laughed evilly.

"Well, you know how boys are. They love whores," said Amanda, looking at the blonde's brown eyes.

"I love to see you jealous," Jemaia teased the dark haired women. Amanda ignored her. She wasn't jealous- in fact, she was very happy to be single again- and she also didn't have to prove anything to Jemaia. Of course the latter took it the wrong way, keep teasing the woman who just wanted to be left alone. "Then again, I'm not surprised he dumped you. I mean, who wants to date a virgin?"

Amanda stopped working and glanced at her rival taken aback. How did she find out? Why would Lori tell Jemaia intimate details about her? She snapped herself out of shock and decided to keep typing on her computer. Amanda was the type to get angry easily, yet she decided to do nothing to Jemaia during work hours. She wanted to keep her job and a copy of "death note".

Amanda and Jemaia were the editors of the fire nation's most popular news paper called "Sunrise"- Amanda always thought the name was awful. Even though Amanda was a hard worker, Jemaia was the one who would get praised for her job, simply because she looked like she was trying to seduce him.

Their boss entered the office. Jemaia immediately loosened one of her shirt bottoms. The boss smiled at his favorite employee and then neared Amanda. "You have to fix your job," he gave her notes, then turned to her co-worker, "Jemaia, you did a very fine job. Amanda should learn from you." Amanda looked through the note. "This is not mine," she claimed. Unless Jemaia switched between the papers again. The boss scolded Amanda and left the room. Jemaia smirk at the dark haired lady.

Amanda stood up. She was just angry. She was furious. She shot Jemaia a look that scared the later, wanting to punch her in the face. What Jemaia saw later made her fear even more. Amanda's hand was caught in fire. Amanda wanted to throw a punch in the air, but instead she threw a fire ball on poor Jemaia. Both girls were shocked to see Jemaia's table caught on fire. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Amanda said, looking for a source of water to turn off the fire.

"You are a monster!" called the panicked Jemaia. She ran away from the office. Amanda had decided to do the same. She wanted to go back to her apartment before anyone would find out what happened. She herself couldn't quite tell what she did.

When she got inside her apartment, she poured herself a glass of water and sat silently on the small couch. She looked at her right hand, the she attacked Jemaia with. She made a fist and then let loose. She did that a couple of times until she saw something that made her shocked. She created fire from her own body and it didn't hurt her. It was like the fire was a part of her.

Quickly she shook her hand, turning off the fire. She was panicked. Her immediate thought was to meditate. She didn't know why, but it helped her to calm down.

Suddenly she saw a woman standing in front of her. She had a dark skin and she was wearing blue clothes. She had blue eyes and brown hair. "Who are you?" Amanda asked.

"It was about time for you to find your powers," said the woman.

"Answer my question!" Amanda yelled, not pleased with the uninvited guest.

"I can understand why you are upset. I'm Avatar Korra. Well, I was the Avatar until you were born and you are the new Avatar," said the woman.

"Sorry for breathing," Amanda rolled her eyes. "And I'm what? What the fuck is the Avatar?"

"Hey! Watch your tongue, miss. The Avatar is the most powerful bender. He or she is supposed to keep the balance in the world. He or she is the connection to the spirit world. The Avatar is the one who controls all the four forms of bending," explained Korra.

"Bending? What does that mean?"Amanda was puzzled.

"Today you used fire bending, didn't you?" Korra asked. Amanda didn't figure out what the Avatar talked about at first, until she remembered the trick she pulled in the office few hours ago.

"You mean I have super powers?" Amanda was satisfied from the idea. It was very cool to have powers like a super hero.

"No," said slightly annoyed Korra, "You must rule all the four elements of the nature: fire, air, water and then earth. You must do it by that order. You see, once the Avatar dies, his spirit doesn't. His bending skills go to a newborn baby from the next element nation."

"You can't boss me around! I will do whatever I want to do!"Amanda said immediately.

'Was Aang annoyed that much when I needed his help?' wondered Korra before she continued. "It is not up to you to decide that. It is the cycle of the Avatar. Also, you might want to keep your Identity a secret. As you probably noticed, bending is not a popular thing in your time."

"Why is that?" asked Amanda.

"I'm not sure, but Avatar Fuji from earth nation has the answer to that. He was the Avatar after me and before you. But for some reason he couldn't connect his spiritual side as you did. His spirit is lost and in order to find out what happened, you need to find the one person who is connected to spirits."

"This is too much to take," Yelled Amanda, even though she had so many questions.

"I know. That's why I'm sending you to a journey to learn all the elements. And don't you worry; the spirit of your previous is always with you." And with that, Korra started to fade.

"No, wait! How do I start?" asked Amanda in a panicked voice.

"Find the underground benders of fire nation. You have to find the best fire bender to teach you how to control the element on your own. Find Natsu the Salamander. "

Korra was no more. Amanda looked at her watch. She was meditating for eight hours! It never happened to her before. The situation clearly got weird. But four words were stuck in her head. _Find Natsu the Salamander. _

**Hoped you liked it. I would love it if you will review my story^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Telling your friends the truth**

Next morning Amanda turned on her cell phone. 22 missed calls and 18 unread messages. She knew people from work were looking for her. She had no choice but to run away. The problems she had to face that moment were too big. First, she had to deal with the big news.

She was the Avatar! 'Till last night, she didn't even know people had such skills. If she told someone about it, they would probably look at her like she is a crazy person. Then again, it could be one of her dreams. It was the only reasonable excuse. Then why Korra's words were stuck in her head?

_ Find Natsu the Salamander._

She turned on her computer and googled "Natsu the Salamander". No results. _Perfect, I have to find a person that doesn't exist! What the hell did I smoke last night? It is a bad idea to do drugs before meditating. _Unfortunately for her, she knew she was not a smoker.

Sighing, she turned off her computer. She didn't want to stay alone in her apartment. She called her friends and they decided it would be a nice idea to meet in the annual Fire nation festival.

She got out of her apartment and drove to the restaurant they suppose to meet. She came early. She couldn't keep secrets from them. They were her only friends, but she could trust them. She carefully chose the words in her mind. She repeated the conversation over and over in her had.

A raven haired guy who wore a white shirt and black pants entered the restaurant along with a blue haired girl who looked tiny and wore an orange dress. They both searched for someone. Amanda smiled when she saw them and waved them. Both came closer and Amanda got up in order to hug them. "Levi, Gray! It's so good to see you!"

The three sat down. Gray and Levi stared at each other suspiciously. Amanda notices that and asked: "what's wrong?" "It's nothing," said Levy and laughed. She was uneasy. "I think we should ask you that."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Amanda was a little annoyed.

"You hate hugging!" said Gray. "Every time Levy hugged you, it seemed like you wanted to punch her in the face or set her on fire."

"Please don't talk about setting people on fire," Amanda begged.

"Why? Finally you did something about Jemaia?" Gray asked jokingly. Amanda avoided looking in to their eyes like she was trying to hide a secret. In fact, she did have a secret. A big one.

"Don't tell me you actually did that!" Levy yelled.

"It was an accident!" cried Amanda.

"Yeah right," said Gray with a smirk on his face. "How did you do that, anyway?"

Amanda looked around. She couldn't do anything on public. It would bring too much attention. "I will show you. You better watch out, Gray." Levy and Amanda always teased Gray since he told them he had the ability to use ice make magic.

"Let me guess, you can use fire magic," Levy said doubtfully.

"It's not magic. It's bending," Amanda corrected her.

The waitress came to take their order. After she left, Amanda explained to her friends what happened in the office. Levy looked worried while Gray was laughing. "Amanda- chan, do you realize what you got yourself into?" asked Levy.

"It's not like someone would believe Jemaia," said Amanda calmly.

"I think they would believe her even if she said dragons exist," Gray snorted. Everybody laughed at that thought, even though it probably was true.

The three walked down the street. It was crowded with children excited about the festival. It was hard to walk among all the people, especially since the three walked the opposite direction. They wanted to stay away from the mob. Levy complained. She was really excited about the festival while her friends didn't really care.

Finally, they found themselves in an empty street. It wasn't dark but the lights were dim. Amanda looked around; just to make sure she wasn't followed. Then she did it.

Gray and Levy stared amazed. "Does it hurt?" Levy asked. Gray tried to touch the fire and almost got burned for his stupidity. "Well, not for me," said Amanda.

"It's because of my magic," Gray pouted.

"Poor baby," Amanda teased him and turned off the fire. "I bet you can't make these with your hands."

Gray smirked and moved away from the girls. He crossed his hands and yelled: "ice make: hammer." Next thing the girls saw was a hammer made of ice in front of them.

"What the hell?" Amanda yelled. "You could do this all along and you haven't told us?!"

"I told you two but you have never believed me," he said.

"You haven't shown us anything; I thought you were just lying. You couldn't show this to us in the beginning?" Levy screamed at him. She had known Gray for a long time and she felt a bit betrayed. How come he had to hide his powers while Amanda trusted them?

"I have a good reason. Ice is a very modern technique of water bending. I can't let anyone know I'm a bender. And you should be more careful, Avatar Amanda."

"How did you know?" Amanda was bewildered.

"Well…" Gray found it hard to tell the truth to the girls. "I didn't start to hang out with you two because I liked you. After the benders found out who is the next Avatar was, I was sent to fire nation." Gray felt awful for offending the girls, so he immediately added: "but the job was supposed to continue for one month only and then I would tell you are the Avatar."

"But why you didn't?" Amanda yelled. She felt hurt for she trusted Gray and thought they were friends. She didn't trust nor liked people. Levy's eyes were teary as if she was about to cry.

"Because I liked you two. I thought the mission would be a real headache, hanging out with two women but before I realized you two became my best friends."

"Then why did you hide my identity from me?" Amanda demanded. There was still anger in her voice even though she softened a little bit.

"Because you bending didn't provoke yet. Being the Avatar holds a huge responsibility and it's dangerous to be one these days."

"What do you mean by danger?" All the information was way too much for Amanda, yet she was curious. Korra haven't said anything about ice bending- how many types of bending exist? Is the Avatar that powerful?

"We the benders live undercover. Bending was forbidden in the days of Avatar Korra by the equalists, who were non benders," explained Gray.

"Wait a minute!" said Levy. "I got A+ in history and I don't recall anything about bending or equalists."

"That's because they wanted to destroy the benders." Gray robbed his temples. He never gave so much information to anyone. "They don't want anyone to remember they ever existed."

They heard a noise. Someone was coming. They knew they couldn't risk anyone to find out about their conversation, so they started talking about ordinary things. When the people got away, Gray said: "We can't talk here. We have to go to a safer place."

"But where?" asked the two girls together.

"To fire nation's underground neighborhood," said Gray with a grin on his face.

"Me too?" asked Levy. She wasn't a bender but she was afraid people might hurt her because she knew too much.

"Of course. We have to protect you," Gray answered her and then turned to Amanda. "And you, lady, are about to learn fire bending."


	3. Chapter 3

**What kind of sorcery is that? Hidden places**

Amanda head was so busy with thoughts; she didn't even pay attention to the road. The three of them walked through the forest. It was a long walk and it felt as if they walked through a maze. "Can't we just take a car or something?" grumbled Amanda.

"This is very tiresome," agreed Levy.

"It's a secret place. We can't let anyone find out where we are going," explained gray. He was used to the road. He walked through it every day. "It makes people get confused and lost. None but benders go to this place."

"Why do benders go through all this?" Why Korra couldn't warn her about long walks? Amanda hated everything related to sports.

"You said you connected Korra, didn't you?"

"Why would I invite a ghost for a cup of coffee and chat with her?"

"You mean a spirit. There is no such thing as ghosts."

"Oh yeah? Bending also a fantasy."

Gray sighed. He really didn't want to argue Amanda when she was on her sarcastic mood. For the next five minutes the girls did nothing but complain, mostly because they wanted to annoy gray and not because they actually suffered. They stopped when they reached a mountain and Levy stated that there wasn't suppose to a mountain in the area.

Gray smirked. "Well, this is another trick we the benders love to use."

"Wait, what are you doing?" Levy yelled. Gray just walked towards the mountain, as if he was walking through a door. Then, to the girls' amazement, he was gone. Amanda carefully came closer to the mountain. She could go right through it just like a ghost! Or a spirit. When she was "inside" she thought she would see darkness, but what she saw was a completely different. There was an entire village inside!

People, in all sorts of ages, were dressed in what Amanda recognized as traditional fire nation's clothes. Nobody nowadays dressed his nation's clothes. There wasn't much difference anyway between the nations. There were wooden huts which Amanda guessed were this People's houses. There were stands that sold food and clothes. It looked like a picture from her history book.

Levy came inside just when Amanda asked: "What kind of sorcery is that?"

Before Gray could answer, a voice interrupted him: "Hey, water boy!" Amanda and Levy searched for the man who shouted but couldn't figure who said it.

"Ignore them. They just tease me because I'm originally from the north water tribe," said Gray. Obliviously, from the look on his face, it was hard for him to be the only ice bender among fire benders.

Amanda felt sorry for him. But why did he have to take off his shirt? "If you need to change your clothes, please do it in private!" Gray was about to take off his pants when Amanda commended about his stripping. It's not that it was a surprise for her. Amanda and Levy were used to Gray's occasion striping habit.

"So… Where are we supposed to go?" asked Levy. She was really exited from the new village.

"Isn't it obvious? She needs to meet her teacher," answered Gray and singled them to follow him. They walked through the streets and ran into a big blond man who had a scar on his face in a shape of lighting.

Amanda was in awe when she saw him. He looked strong and he was very sexy. He looked very scared.

"Hey, Laxus," Gray greeted him.

"Hey, Gray," said Laxus. Even his voice was scary. "Who are they?"

"Who do you think I brought?" said Gray with a grin.

Laxus seemed shock and checked both women. It seemed that without introducing herself to him, he knew they were talking about her. "So, who is she?" he referred Levy.

"She is my dear friend and she can be trusted," Gray half-hugged Levy. Gray introduced Laxus to them: "This is Laxus. He actually a lighting bender. They come from fire benders, only their skill is more developed. The non bender is Levy and this is Avatar Amanda."

"Like your type of bending," Amanda said. "Your ice-bending is more developed from water-bending."

"Well, I wouldn't say that. Ice bending is considered weak."

"Really? I think it's kinda cool," For a minute Amanda thought she saw him blush.

"She doesn't need an empty-headed to teach her. I can a better job," Laxus exclaimed.

"The Avatar doesn't need to know lighting bending. It will break the balance. Besides, Korra asked for him."

Laxus didn't like it and pouted. Amanda thought he should smile more; it would make him less scary.

Laxus pointed at the house on the end of the street. "He is there."

"He is never inside his house, isn't he?" Gray commented. The three said goodbye to Laxus, to Amanda's disappointment, and walked inside of what looked like a pub. "Hey, fire head!" Grey yelled at the person who was sitting next to the bar.

A pink-haired man turned around and yelled back: "Shut up, popsicle! I'm eating!"

"I brought you your student," Gray said and pointed on Amanda.

"Who is she?"

"She is the Avatar."

Everyone in the bar looked at them. They were use to fights between the two men, but the coming of the Avatar wasn't an everyday occasion.

It seemed like the man wasn't interested in her, but suddenly he jumped from his seat and came to her. "I can't wait to teach you again!"

Amanda was puzzled. "Excuse me, but what do you mean by again?"

"Didn't you know?" He seemed surprised. "I'm Salamander, but you can call me Natsu. The previous you, Aang, was taught fire bending from Fire Lord, Zuko, who is my grand-grand- grand- grand- grand- grand…"

"That wasn't that long ago, you idiot!" Gray interrupted him with anger.

"Don't talk that way to the royalty, you stripper!" Natsu yelled at him.

"Who will make someone so stupid to a king?"

"I don't need to hear that from an ice bender."

While the guys were fighting, Amanda was happy. She met Natsu, just like Korra told her to, and now… Well she could feel that her life were about to change.


End file.
